King Gristle Jr.
King Gristle Jr.'is the son of King Gristle Sr., the prince and later king of the Bergens, the love interest and later boyfriend of Bridget. Appearance Prince Gristle is a small and fat green bergen that has green hair. He has red eyes and he also has dirty looking teeth that are sharp. As a child, Prince Gristle wore a diaper or underpants with a royal cape with white fur on it and a crown. As an adult, Prince Gristle continues to wear his crown and cape, but now wears a red and white stripey top that is too small for him and Shown Hid Belly, blue trousers which are also too small for him, yellow sandals and white socks. During his workout sessions he wears a set headphones connected to a tape player, an orange sweatband, a light blue leotard, a black belt with a silver buckle, black pants, an orange wristband on right wrist, an orange sports watch on left wrist, orange leg warmers, white toe socks and yellow sandals. Personality Gristle is the King of the Bergens and a long term seeker of true happiness since he had been denied it as a child. He is somewhat spoilt and usually gets his own way. Despite agreeing with Chef that the consumption of Trolls should return, he shows some reluctance to eat a Troll. He valued the idea that consuming a Troll should be special and was reluctant to just eat them without it having meaning. He also displays value of his subjects by wanting them to also join in on his happiness. In ''Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, he shows some honest interest in the Trolls. He is quick to accept the Trolls as friends and interested in their culture. He also knows his own people and that what the Trolls do isn't always going to fly with the Bergens. At the same time, he still is not used to Bridget. He needed help with accepting kindness and was not used to apologising for things until Sorry Not Sorry. Relationships King Gristle Sr. King Gristle Sr. is Prince Gristle's father and was the king of the Bergens. The King and Prince had a good father-son relationship. Bridget Bridget appears to be in love with Prince Gristle, however she seems to afraid and nervous to tell him as she doesn't think he feels the same way and that he wouldn't want to date a scullery maid. Skills & Abilities '''Leadership While generally spoilt, he does display interest in keeping his subjects happy. He is opento relationships with the Trolls and is keen to better their friendship, but also knows the habits of the Bergens and how things can go wrong. In Funishment he shows cowardice towards the other Bergens and does not oppose them, the idea of trying to counter them caused him to faint. Music Being friends with the Trolls opened up the ability for him to enjoy music. He is seen in Trolls Holiday playing the Keyboard, it is his favourite instrument. History At the last Trollstice, Prince Gristle was suppose to eat a troll and Princess Poppy was destined to be his meal. When Chef presented Poppy to him, he eats her only to find it is a wooden replica. The Trolls escaped. Soon afterwards, the Bergens forced his father off the throne, and Prince Gristle became King. He continued to seek the source of happiness, the Trolls. 20 years later, hope returned with Chef bringing to Bergen Castle members of The Snack Pack. Gristle planned to celebrate this by hosting a big feast and inviting his subjects, bringing back Trollstice. He soon realises as they prepare that the few Trolls Chef had brought back were not enough to feed his kingdom and Chef promises to resolve the problem. He visits Bibbly to replace his old Troll Bib, only to meet a Bergen known as "Lady Glittersparkle Seriously". He instantly falls for her and the two go on a date. During the date the two fall in love. He states she will be his plus one at the dinner table for Trollstice before she runs off, leaving him only her rollerskate. At the feast, he waits for her but she does not show. When the scullery maid Bridget wheels out the pot containing all the Trolls of Troll Village, Chef find it empty and anger is thrown at Bridget who is accused of eating them all. During the angry show, the Trolls burst into the room and launch themselves at Bridget; it is revealed that the Trolls had helped her be "Lady Glittersparkles". They also reveal that he didn't need to eat a Troll, because the feeling he had while he was on the date with her was in fact the feeling of happiness. Chef, not wanting to let Trollstice goes tries to force feed Branch to Gristle, but Poppy interferes. The Trolls and Bergens start dancing and it is revealed that yes, they don't need to eat the Trolls to feel happy and Chef is sent away. Merchandise Offical Prince Gristle is the surly twenty-something King of the Bergen Monsters. He inherited the crown at a young age when his father was dethroned by his angry subjects. (His royal screw up: allowing everyone’s favorite delicacy — Trolls — to escape Bergen town.) Mortified by his father’s blunder and desperate to make his subjects love him, Prince Gristle vows to put Trolls back on the menu, and bring happiness back to Bergen Town. * Prince Gristle is actually pretty good at busting rhymes. * Roller-skating is his secret talent. * His idea of a fancy date is going to Bergentown’s premier all-you-can-eat pizza buffet. * He will never sit down to a meal without a freshly-pressed bib. * Gristle is easy to fool with Chef. Trivia * He has a pet crocodile named Barnebis. * He owns a stuffed wingdingle on his bed that is the same color as the one on his troll bib. * At the last Trollstice Chef states that "there is one among us who has never eaten a Troll", indicating Gristle was the only Bergen to not have ever eaten a Troll. This marks him as the oldest Bergen in the town who didn't know what eaten a Troll was like. **Gristle was given two chances to eat Troll, the first was Creek and second was Branch. **If Poppy had not escaped with the other Trolls, it would have been 3 times he had a chance. Incidentally, Creek and Branch both had a deep fondness with Poppy herself. References Gallery Page Poll Do you like King Gristle Jr.? Yes I like him No I don't like him Undecided, I'm not sure pl:Król Gryzek Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bergens Category:Royalty